


【漢蓋】Burning Love

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female!Gavin, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 不講理的甜肉，因為是快樂的蓋誕HankX性轉娘蓋Gavina，音譯應該是格溫娜但整個就是你誰的感覺所以人名都打英文了文名就是文中娘蓋用的唇膏色號，Mac的，酒紅得帶紫的就佷Gavinable（不重要





	【漢蓋】Burning Love

Gavina跨坐在Hank大腿上，兩人的姿勢加上身高體格差異，讓她整個人都窩進了Hank懷裏。她雙手抱著他的脖子，頭靠在Hank的肩膀，側頭望向電視機，但滿臉的心不在焉，總藉著偶然的坐姿變換，有意無意地把柔軟而飽滿的胸部壓向對方。

Hank雙眼同樣看著電視，一手握著瓶裝啤酒，另一隻手撫著Gavina的後背，從她捲曲的髮絲摸到襯衫的邊緣，偏偏在屁股上方的幾寸前便停下，又回到髮絲處，反反複複，動作不怎麼色情，也不像在安撫，反倒像在撫摸他家的聖伯納犬，全是下意識的動作。

Gavina等了一會，往上瞟了眼Hank，看到他滿臉的漫不經心時有點不滿起來，正皺著眉、呶呶嘴的欲支起身時，Hank姆指勾進了Gavina的針織衫，狀似無意的以指甲輕輕撓了下她的後背中央的凹窩，像撥弄了一下琴弦。Gavina呼吸滯了滯，隨即抿著向上彎起的嘴唇，重新伏回Hank肩上，鼻子拱在Hank頸側以鼻樑處蹭著，摩擦著粗糙的傷痂，她嗅著中年男人身上的酒味，又不安份地左動右動了幾下，厚臀輪番壓著Hank的大腿，沙發吱啞了幾聲。

勾著不明笑意的微笑，Gavina以指尖沿Hank背椎向下輕劃，灰綠色的眼眸瞅著對方的反應，半晌，抬頭往Hank的下巴印下一吻，灰白的鬍子沾上了酒紅色，分外顯眼。

Hank的手立即抖了一下。  
啤酒在酒瓶內晃了個圈，點點酒液水花拍在玻璃上，瓶身外面結著的水珠往下流淌，結集後滴落。

他挑了挑眉，繼續假裝看電視。待酒液的晃動稍息，Hank才繼續動作，單手掀開對方的衣服往內撫摸，粗糙的掌心摩挲著Gavina後背，黑色針織衫下的肌膚滑嫩而柔軟，而且不知是因為室內暖氣、酒精，還是情欲，使她的體溫略高，烘得項間的香水味也濃了，玫瑰麝香徘徊在Hank鼻間。

Hank埋在Gavina耳後聞著這甜絲絲的味道，呼吸噴在敏感的項頸處讓Gavina下意識掙了掙扎，而Hank像突然想了起什麼似的，又停了進度，摩挲著Gavina內衣的背扣沒有解開，彷彿在思索些什麼般，抿了抿唇沒有說話。

「黑色的，你最喜歡那套。」

反倒是Gavina開口了。

「什麼？噢不、我不是在想這個……呃我不是說、當然你穿那套真的很好看，真的，但我在想的是，呃、套子好像用完了。」  
「嘖，我知道。」  
「等等，你知道？你知道……噢天！聽著，Gavina你是個好女人，你不應該也不需……」  
「先看看我再說話好嗎老頭！」

Gavina按著Hank肩膞坐了起身，伸手捏著對方臉頰讓他轉頭過來，對視一眼後，反手掀起上衣，脫下的黑色V領針織衫被遠遠丟開。

衣物飄然落地。

Hank嚥了下口水。

「草莓、螺旋紋、0.01還是凸點？」

Hank努力把視線聚焦在Gavina的臉上，但眼尾總能瞟見四塊安全套攝在兩邊胸罩的邊緣，都只露出了半邊正方形，色彩鮮艷的包裝與小麥色的肌膚和黑色蕾絲胸圍三者對比強烈，但更引人注目的是夾在雙乳之間的小瓶子——一小瓶的潤滑液。

「這樣的準備夠妥當了嗎老頭？」

Gavina勾起一邊唇角，酒紅色的霧面唇膏帶了點紫調，性感而成熟，而她的笑容囂張得挑釁，如同平日在警局對他人冷嘲熱諷時的神情，但現在倒沒讓人升起半點怒火，她傲人的上圍讓挑釁都變成了挑逗。

哭笑不得的Hank放下酒瓶，向上天感嘆了聲「世風日下」，順手用遙控器關了電視，然後抱著懷裏的Gavina側身往旁邊倒去，撐起身把她壓在沙發上。

突然一下被按倒在沙發上令Gavina發出一聲小小的驚呼，後又換成了淺淺的喘息呻吟。

Hank飛快把那些亂七八糟的套子瓶樽都拔出來丟到地上，接著以雙手托著Gavina的胸部，認真端詳了會，像在記錄這個形狀和這份重量，逼得Gavina都紅著耳尖的罵人了，他仍似是要細心感受著這份柔軟般，只是低下頭以臉龐慢慢蹭著，呼吸間，他溫暖的呼吸噴在Gavina的皮膚上。

Hank的鬍子戳得Gavina有點疼，同時他不知在研究什麼的緩慢進度讓她心焦得很，但沒多久，自下方探入胸圍內的雙手又安撫了她。粗糙的手掌貼在乳房兩側，只有拇指按在乳頭上，來來回回的推擠劃拉，時而打圈，時而上下掃拂，又以指甲撥弄著，那一陣陣的騷麻感讓Gavina爽得蜷縮起腳趾，呼吸隨之加重，乳頭亦早已變得堅挺。

食指勾著胸罩邊緣，Hank的手往裏頭一兜，飽滿的胸脯便被勾離了巢。Hank低頭親了親它，然後故意抬眸看著Gavina再親了一次，親得特別響亮，害對方紅透了整張臉。只不過她也來不及罵，上身最後一件衣物就被脫掉了，接著乳頭便遭受唇舌的襲擊，輪番的細吮舔弄和偶然的輕輕細咬，再配以手上力度適當的搓揉，Hank這番功夫讓她只能軟了腰地喘息。

儘管唇舌正服務著Gavina，Hank的手也沒閑著。自胸部往下摸去，滑過緊緻而帶著微微圓弧的肚子，最後在她覆蓋在絲襪下的雙腿徘徊，40D的黑色絲襪隱隱約約的透出膚色，尤其在曲起的膝彎處，撐薄了的布料彷彿一撕就破。

並沒有多作停留，從小腿往上掃回去後，Hank便開始摸索裙下的領域，往上拉起了點牛仔緊身包臂短裙，好讓對方的腿張得更開。指尖撫上那片三角地帶，再曲起手指，以指節輕輕推擠著陰裂處，扯動她夾成了駱駝趾般的前端布料，粗糙的布料蹭得Gavina驚喘了聲。期後，Hank的指尖又在入口處打圈，而那處布料毫不意外地濕了，隔著絲襪亦可查覺，Hank低頭看了眼，像對此自豪般勾起唇，然後脫下了她下身的衣物。

「Gavina，幫我個忙。」

Hank說著，並直起了身脫下了褲子，像一開始時那樣坐在沙發上。雖然沒多作解釋，但Gavina聽懂了對方的指令，從旁邊俯身，雙手握着Hank的陰莖，上下套弄着並為他戴上安全套後，低頭伸出舌頭在性器頂端畫圈。因年歲問題，Hank勃起有點遲緩，但亦正好讓Hank為她擴張久一點。

Hank的手後方進入了她，手掌貼在她的屁股，而沾著潤滑液的中指滑入温熱的陰道裹，並在陰道口處淺淺抽插，待她適應得差不多了，才把整根手指送入，並試圖增加指數。

水聲咕啾咕啾地響著，三指在Gavina的陰道肆意抽插，快速地進出，還變換著角度，老繭摩擦著水潤的嫩穴，那帶著微微疼痛的快感讓Gavina皺着喘息，偶然哼出幾聲求饒般的呻吟，只是嘴裹還含著對方的大傢伙，什麼哀叫都變得含含糊糊。Hank空著的手撫著Gavina的頭髮，示意對方含深點、再含深點。儘管想要用力壓著她來了幾下深喉，但Hank忍下來了，因為他知道Gavina是軟顎相當敏感的那類型。

一會兒後，Hank感覺擴張得差不多了，便拍了拍Gavina的屁股示意她停下來。接着他們換回剛才面對面的姿態，只是這次Gavina的大腿改架在Hank肩上。Hank埋首在Gavina項側耳邊處印下一個個吻㾗，雙手回到她胸部上搓揉，而陰莖則在她陰裂處蹭著，重點關照著陰蒂那邊，剌激得Gavina想要夾緊大腿，只是最後夾著的是Hank。蹭著蹭著，水愈來愈多，Hank親了親Gavina的額頭，手改放在她肩上，接著便試圖進入了。

又熱又大的隔著薄薄的安全套緩慢地推進著，漸漸撐大了Gavina的陰道，一寸一寸地佔領。Gavina抑著頭呻吟著，難掩嬌嗲的聲音自她鼻間唇邊哼出，聽得Hank滿是自豪感，待她適應得差不多了，便略帶急不及待的開始抽插，火熱而濕潤的甬道像會吸啜般，一圈圈的糾著外來者。

Gavina感受著自己的穴口正被不斷的進進出出，偶然深、偶然淺的攻擊使她很快便投降，豐厚的嘴唇吐出了一聲聲的淫言靡語，又是「快點」，又是「好粗好大好喜歡」之類的話，讓Hank都要替她臉紅，只得盡力滿足她的要求。

水聲愈漸急促，Gavina穴內流出的水有不少都被Hank的陽物帶出了穴外，正汨汨往下流著，使她粉嫩、Hank都還沒碰過的菊穴都泛著水光。半晌，Hank的性器微微抖着，兩人都知道高潮快來了，只見Hank加快了攻勢。

一番抽插後，最後都噴在保險套裹。

呼出一口氣，Hank退了出來，然後看著臉紅著喘氣、狀似有點失神的Gavina，指尖抹過她一遍狼藉的下體後，有點得瑟地彎起了唇，那笑容使Gavina看不過去，一時神差鬼使的扯過Hank的帽衫衣領，抑起頭親了上去。

空氣瞬間像被凝固。

雙唇稍稍貼了一會後便分開，Gavina張開眼凝望著Hank，灰綠色的瞳孔載著對方如海般的眼睛，Gavina翕張了幾下，最後還是沒有說話，只是默默地闔上眼後再度吻了上去，自控得小心翼翼，甚下意識地閉上了氣，仔細塗上了睫毛膏的睫毛不安地顫著。

始終沒得到回應的Gavina慢慢退開，只見酒紅色的唇膏染在Hank的唇上。

她盯著看了一會，才狀似驚醒般，紅著眼眶欲以指尖幫對方拭去，但Hank制止了她。他嘆了口氣，低頭親在她鼻樑處的傷痂上，半晌後退開，Gavina頓時感覺自己的心裂開了一大寸，只是眼淚還未來得及流出，Hank又再次親了親她。

這次是唇。

Gavina難以置信地張大了眼，甚至開始懷疑自己是否出現幻覺，畢竟之前她每次試圖與這老男人接吻，對方都沒有回應，像沒事發生般繼續他之前的動作，最後好像只有她在尷尬。雖然她仍是屢敗屢戰，但實際上早已不抱希望，只求對方繼續迴避，讓她也繼續逃避，反正別推開她、別真的拒絕她就好。

萬萬沒想到竟有得到回吻的那天。

「這、這算是…生日禮物，之類的東西嗎？」

Gavina問道，聲帶發緊還帶了點顫抖。

「現在的女孩都這樣稱呼接吻的嗎？生日禮物？」  
「不、不是，我只是確認一下……那不是你…嗯，你懂的……」

Hank笑盈盈地望著她，代替回答的是一個親吻，在分開時落一聲響亮的「啾」。


End file.
